The Galaxy's Reality
by Happie692B
Summary: A behind the Scences look at your favorite CW characters, what goes on once Filming has stopped, hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

**_Star Wars the Clone Wars_**

**Season 3 Episode 16 Altar Of Mortis **

Scene: _Anakin finds his Padawan safe but soon realizes she isn"t who she once was _

**_Anakin: Ahsoka?, Ahsoka its me, your safe now lets go_**

**_Ahsoka [Darkly] Are you, Proud of me Master?_**

**_Anakin [Suprised] What?- Shakes head- Of course Snips, course im proud of you now lets get out of here_**

**_Ahsoka-Opens eyes, they appear to be Golden- Hes right , right about everything-Turns to Anakin- You must join him, he only wants whats best for the universe_**

**_Anakin -eyes his padawan unsure- Hey, whats wrong with you?_**

**_Ahsoka: Always with the critisim master, never really Believing in me, Trusting me! , well i don"t need you Anymore_**

**_Anakin: Ahsoka? Ahsoka listen to me, he has done something to you snap out of it!, this isn"t you Ahsoka_**

**_Ahsoka : Isn"t it!, i feel more like myself then i ever have, he asked me to give you a message , he said if you don"t join him, he will kill me -Laughs -_**

**_Anakin: I won"t let him_**

**_Ahsoka :Then you, will be forced to kill me_**

she ignites her saber leaping and clashing sabers with Anakin as the music cresendos, end part 1 of Scene


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley's POV**

I have run through this scence three times today, Either i mess up my line or trip. i shook my head as we returned to our set marks

Dave rubs the bridge of his nose smiling a bit "Lets try this scence again"

I hear Matt groan as he eyed me closely , i wave my unignited saber at him , he smiles nodding his head hearing Dave say action i ablely turned around eyeing "Anakin" darkly "Then you will be forced to kill me" i smirked leaping in the air letting my saber ignite as i fell toward him he ignited his saber in time to clash as we began dueling the camera panned away as we froze instantly

waiting a few more seconds once we hear a bell Matt and I began laughing as we walked off the set going to craft services to get lunch he wrapped his arm around me "Nice job today, you killed it, as always my Padawan" i kissed his cheek "Thanks, now we just wait for the Son and Daughter to finish their scence with the Father before were needed back on set"

Craft services consisted of a long table covered in food, most lunches don't start until everyone has done their scence, but with Dave behind with scripting Seaon 4, most of us get a break to eat earlier than the normal time quota.

i spied with my blue eyes a piece of cake from Jame's birthday celebration. but i quickly changed my mind grabbing a sandwich instead, Matt reached over me to grab a hamburger we both then paid the amount due with credits before turning around to walk past the camera crew to the plastic picnic tables near a large window soon we find James eating some type of pasta distracted.

Matt looked to me smirking to himself "What are you doing here alone old man, wasn"t Anna supposed to meet with you?" James looked up eyeing the both of us he chuckled a bit as Matt and I sat across from him we both removed the plastic coverings on our food and began to eat.

I eyed Jame's pasta "What is that? he answered by taking a forkful in his mouth "Pasta Salad". "Oh" i took another bite from my sandwich, Matt was playing with my montral as he finished his burger. I drew circles on the table with my index finger

"So, have you seen Anna at all?" he swallowed before answering "Not today, her shooting schedule has altered, thanks to Dave i barely see her" i saw a slight frown come off his face


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV**

Promos for episodes are always the hardest things to work on, why?, well we switch directors for promos and let me tell you Cade is not the one to play around with when it comes to filming, he will cut your payment if you mess up and diss you in front of the cast.

I am SO lucky im not filming today, but Matt is so i decided to stay in the studio to hang out with him when he breaks from filming. its not just an acting thing

its a physical thing as well, it drains everything from you, i noticed when i saw Matt's sweaty hair fall over his blue eyes, i pushed his hair back with my left hand and rubbing my thumb along his mechanical hand with my right "So, you tempted to call the executives yet?" i teased

Matt kissed my lips lightly, smiling" Nah, the more time i spent with you, the longer i can stay here" he ran a hand though his hair "Besides, Cade isn't as bad as you think"

"Lanter, he made you run repeatedly for an hour when you tripped over your own feet, yeah thats not bad at all" He sighed laying back on the couch "Okay,maybe he is bad, i think he just like drilling us because he thinks he can do a much better job, well anytime im out sick, ha can take my role as an understudy"

The thought of Cade playing Anakin made me sick inside

"Id never let that happen though, Dylan is your understudy remember?"

He sat up "Don't say his name, people already think you two are dating thanks to kissing incident, Force if i was there that day.."

"Matt , you have nothing to worry about with him, his Lux storyline is finished for the Season, i still can't believe Dave left that footage in after alll the staff and writers said to cut the scence" i looked into his eyes deeply, i saw his anger flaring in them

i placed my right hand to his face pulling his closer to mine "Look at me..Please" his eyes met mine momentarily " ,Matt, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, what happened with Dylan was Nothing, he did that so i would react , i couldn't hit him because i was in character, but Ahsoka does love Anakin, and i love you, and only you i don't want you to forget that" I felt my heart tearing as i wiped over my eyes to rid the tears forming in them.

he sighed embracing me in a warm hug, "I love you too Ashley, i don't ever want you to be unhappy when your with me alright, just be sure to Keep Dylan in check in case he returns for the summer promos, i don't want him attempting anything like that again, that Zygerrian Scum has pissed me off way too many times when were offset"

i laughed resting my head on his shoulder "I guess your picking up Anakin's lingo too"

he rolled his eyes kissing my mouth,his lips were warm and familiar i wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss grew.

The bell rang signaling Matt to go, but he flipped off the air continuing to kiss me passionetly


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley's POV**

Nuzzling against my pillow felt right, i love only downside, i get a script i have to skim through before my next work day. But at least my publicist isn't in my face constantly over new show ideas or signing onto a new network,Clone Wars is where im going to stay.

i thought i could sleep forever, but my alarm clock said differently the blare startled me a bit,but the constant ringing annoyed me as i threw my pillow at my alarm clock

pulling the blanket over me as i groaned as sunlight spread along my bed

"Are you awake finally?" i rubbed my eyes with my wrist yawning a bit as i saw my Boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed smiling to me,i crawled over to him kissing his face "Morning" i stood up off my bed to walk to my closet picking out a blue shirt with a pair of tan shorts.

After changing my clothing Matt and I literally raced downstairs i won when i grabbed the fridge door "Ha" He rolled his eyes passing the kitchen into the living room and crashing on the couch to turn on the tv as i decided i wanted something to eat so i got a bowl of cereal heading to meet up with him on the couch i stopped to sit with my feet tucked underneath me as i watched tv with Matt, he continued trying to steal my food, so i gave in giving him the bowl as i changed the channel with the remote

"So, did your get your script yet, we can go over our lines together"

He finished the cereal off before answering me "Yep, though the episode draft isn't great, but you and I are in the episode together"i Smirked shaking my head "We have enough time to go over the script" i rested my head on his chest as he rested his arm on my hip and the both of us didn't stay that focused on the tv, i jumped on him kissing his mouth as he pulled me closer to let my arms wrap around his waist.

the kiss lasted for a while until he stopped to look down at me " Your wonderful, my Padawan" I giggled "Well, your amazing Master" He smiled at me before we seperated i ran outside climbing the rope ladder to my old tree house climbing to the top of the tree standing on the limb but i tripped on my left foot falling to grab the branch i dangled for exactly ten minutes before my arms gave out on me as i fell I closed my eyes before landing in someones arms "Are you okay?" i opened them to see Matt wink at me before im back on my feet " Your always there to catch me Master" we both instantly fall over laughing "You have got to stop using the tree as the fortress Snips" i punched his arm "Come on , theres nowhere else i can climb, but that was fun"

Thankfully we still have a few days for a break before returning to work

"Want to go work on our lines?"

"Sure Master" he took my hand as we walked back inside closing the door behind us


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's POV**

On our final day of our break Matt and I decided collabing a script, main roles get the chance to write scripts for the final episode though its an OC and possibly will be altered by Cade or Dave, but if they like the script we shoot the episode then create trailers for the Season finale those get shown a couple months prior to the final episode.

I layed on my stomach resting my fisted hands on my cheeks to support me up i continued to write with my right hand as i rested on my left i looked up briefly to see Matt his Brown hair hung over his Blue eyes as he was nose deep in his own written script. I smirked staring at him briefly i saw his left eye look to me as he smirked i blushed returning to my script

"Ganjshem , Mountain base, leading is Skywalker along with his Padawan and Master Kenobi, keeping an eye out for the village in the canyon, Griveous is hiding a far enough distance to not be seen by the Republic, second evening screams are heard and the smell of something burning catches the Jedi's interest as they rush along with a clone battalion behind them to see the town being burned down Grevious can be found once he leaps off a canyon wall in front of the Jedi.

"Hm, Hey does this sound okay to you?" i hand my script to Matt as he hands me his script first thing i found flipping the page was my Face drawn in pencil " You can draw?" i see him move his hair out of his face "Yeah, but i only draw you" i blushed "Well you should draw other things, like when James Shaved his hair and Beard from last weeks episode rememeber?" i saw him nod "I only draw things in front of me, your in front of me, so i drew your beautiful face" i sat up to kiss his cheek grabbing my script from him"So, what do you think?" he then picked up his script off the floor "I like that we both are in the episode, but why would Griveous infiltrate a city in the canyon

i mentally slapped myself "Because, well Griveous likes attacking innocent people, i took that aspect along with the city because the people in it are helpless to the Seperatists, so.. thats why the Republic is there to keep them safe.." I got back on my feet going downstairs to eat something i opened the cupboard attempting to reach a bag of chips but a sudden stomach pain stopped me i gasped a bit as the pain left as quickly as it came "That was weird" i finally got my bag of chips hurrying back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

_Back on set officialy, _i couldn't sleep last night with revising the script and it was finally approved by Dave except Cade wanted to cut one part completely, i didnt feel like fighting with him, so i gave in and now im etching lines out with a permanent maker on my script pages while im eating a granola bar.

a knock on the door interupted me "Come in" i soon found Alie standing by the coffee table dropping a huge pile of magazines on it "Have you seen all these reports Ashley" i shook my head taking the wrapper completely off the granola bar and shoving it in my mouth and walking away from her Anything to avoid Alie, shes hated my guts ever since day one Im unsure why shes still on set shes only been seen what twice this whole season, but everyone thinks shes with Matt -_- So i have a right to dislike her.

I turned two corridors before meeting up with James he was busy tossing his saber hilt absentmindedly. i decided to mess with him force pulling his hilt to my right hand he turned in his chair "Very funny Padawan" i rolled my eyes tossing his saber back at him.

I walked through a final door outside to the set, a craggy mountain surface with a canyon far off in the distance i fixed my robes tighthing the belt around my waist as i was soon met up with Matt he smirked handing me my saber as i skimmed the set James stood a distance from Matt as i stood near a young child who lived in the city. the Clones were found Loading weapons or carrying cargo into the town. i eyed the sky above me a near overcast i could smell the rain.

**Season 5 episode 1 : Ganshjem Infiltration, Return of Griveous part 1**

We were soon climbing the edge of the mountain i kept the child on my back as i climbed Anakin was ahead of me along with Master Kenobi " _How much farther do we have to go?" _i eyed the small child "_ Not far now"_ i coughed as the stomach pain returned i slipped up slightly losing my footing once it left i inhaled before i continued to climb My Master eyed me confused as he grabbed the arms of the small child helping him on his feet as i followed behind Master Kenobi. Upon finally making it to the town the small boy ran into the arms of his mother she looked to us with fear in her eyes Anakin stepped forward "We aren't here to hurt you, we are here to spare this town"

The village elder scoffed" We are keepers of the peace, we stay out of this war, all Jedi bring is violence and pain to the innocent" Master Kenobi Interrupted "Jedi are peace keepers, The Separatists are the reasons for pain and suffering , we are trying to end this war. Anakin nodded"If the Separatists infiltrate this planet, your all as good as gone" The villagers began to whisper amongst themselves until the little boy we had saved spoke up "They saved me from the Battle bots, there friends to me please can they help us?" then a loud explosin in the south of the town caused the villagers to panic Anakin ignited his saber "Rex, you and your squad keep the villagers here, i'll be right back" he raced forward with his saber at his side as me and Master Kenobi followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley's** POV**

**Season 5 episode 1 : Ganshjem Infiltration, Return of Griveous part 2**

We were soon met up with a cloud of smoke and droids setting up bombs on other homes. Anakin immidiately sliced the droids but the bomb was still active he and Master Kenobi attempted cutting it off as I slashed the droid fleet i coughed harshly thanks to the smoke, fighting while barely breathing wasn't easy along with the stomach pains returning i wheezed as i finished off the droids to slash the bomb down the central core killing the noise as i fell to the ground catching my breath

"Great job, Snips" he helped me back to my feet i simply nodded i couldn't say anything with my stomach in literal burning knots. "We should seperate to check the rest of this town for droids, or bombs" Master Kenobi nodded as he left to go check the villagers as Master and I scouted the entire village.

I felt the rain falling on my montrals as we continued to search we soon found three battle droids setting another bomb we could hear children screaming We were quick to react I ran inside to get the kids as Master took care of the droids and the bomb I saw the two twilek girls huddled afraid and crying i bit my lip ignoring the pain in my stomach to smile " Don't worry,im here to help you" the smaller one ran to me as the older child seemed unsure wether to follow me "Trust me" the bomb grew louder "Hurry!" both ran ahead of me out of the hut home.

I walked outside just as Master disabled the bomb" Great work" i smirked to him as we helped the kids find their parents at the base of the townthere we found the Clone fleet along with Master Kenobi the two children huddled against their father. Cody walked up to Anakin "Everyone is accounted for sir" Master nodded "Good, now hopefully we can figure out who is leading these droids" I could hear a high pitched noise descending as i looked up to the stormy sky

"Master, we've got company" we were soon met with an aerial battalion of droids Clones began firing their blasters as Master Kenobi lead the villagers to safety, Master and i Leaped on droids cutting off their heads as they crashed in the mountainside.

I gasped for air feeling my lungs and stomach constrict i was tempted to cry out but i swallowed continuing to slash droids as i felt myself get shot by a blaster as i fell i landed on my feet only to be met by the face of Griveous "Foolish child" we clashed sabers but i slipped in the mud falling backwards, I panted as Griveous held his saber above me "Now to finish you" i closed my eyes fearing the worst "Ahsoka!" My Master's voice rang out as he clashed sabers with Grevious I leaned onto my elbow attempting to pull myself up i fell back down with my face in the mud. _"I can't move it hurts" _my mind continued screaming at me i simply curled into a ball in defeat.

**Matt's POV**

**I was worried about my Padawan. She'd never complained about being in pain like she was right now. She was usually very strong, in both mind and body.**

I glanced at Grievous and scowled. Normally, I'd lunge without thinking, but he was undefeated thus far, so I had to form some idea.

I held my saber between my hands tightly. I could feel my knuckles and the gears in my mechanical hand begging me to ease up, but I was furious. My Padawan was injured and this... thing stood between us.

I took a quick inspection of Grievous since this was the first time we'd met face to face.

I found weak points in his abdomen and neck.

I smirked and leapt forward. Grievous managed to dodge my move and pulled out two sabers he'd taken from Jedi he'd killed in the past.

That in itself sickened me.

I growled as I spun around and began to force my saber against his with an immense amount of Force behind it. If I truly was The Chosen One, this was the perfect moment to prove it. This thing had escaped the Galactic Republic for the last time.

After several moments of fighting, I slipped my saber beneath his wrists and sliced them off. He cried out in agony as two of his hands and sabers flew away from him.

**I took his moment of distraction and used it to my advantage. I shoved my saber in the direction of his neck. I sliced it right off in one swift motion and watched the headpiece fall. It clattered the the floor with loud, metallic sounds.**

I heaved a sigh of relief and finally looked over at my injured Padawan.

She was crumpled in a heap i could hear her sobs as i rushed to her side her eyes filled with fear it_ pained_ me to see her like this i leaned her against me to get her to sit up thus resulting in a pained scream."Don't move me please!,it hurts!" I then scooped her up into my arms carefully "Im not leaving you out here" she rested her head on my chest she was holding her right side as tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"_Shes going to be okay"_ i continued repeating that in my head to help my own anxiety i blinked back my own tears as well ,she wheezed for air biting her lip until blood seeped through them she looked up at me "Ani, im scared" i kissed her forehead "Your going to be okay, i promise"

It felt like i had been walking forever but i soon found Obi Wan with the villagers along with the battalion.


	8. Chapter 8

Season** 5 episode 1 : Ganshjem Infiltration, Return of Griveous part 3**

Matt's POV

I fell to my knees, i was exhausted from walking in the rain My Master helped me back up to a standing positon "Are you alright?" i shook my head letting my eyes immidiately fall on Ahsoka's face she was breathing as if she were a fish out of water her face just read of pain

"Ahsoka sustained an injury thats needed to be attented to immidiately" he then nodded signaling Yularen to send a Medical Transport to Ganshjem. i rubbed my thumb along the base of her cheek feeling my heart ripping to shreds. Her eyes met mine "Master, im so sorry, i should've said something earlier but," she coughed harshly grabbing her side catching her breath

"I Didn't want to let it intefere with the mission at hand" she frowned looking away from me. I sighed "Soka, theirs nothing to apologize for, all i want is for you to be alright"

she ignored me for a while before the Medical frigate landed on the surface, i was quick to rush her inside placing her on a Bed and flicking the Medroid's can of oil to get its attention "Hey!" the droid complained i rubbed the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. "My Padawan has recieved injuries from battle, do you know of a way to treat her?" the Medroid began scanning her as i decided heading to the bridge to get this port off the planet and back to Coruscant

I was a bit suprised to see Obi Wan piloting the cruiser "How'd i know id find you here?" he set the port to autopilot turning around " How's Ahsoka?" i frowned a bit "Shes,fine" i turned away from him " She'll be fine at least". i felt his hand on my shoulder "I can sense your bond Anakin, you can't hide that from me little brother" i sighed "Im just concerned for her well-being if she'll recover, shes my Padawan, im supposed to keep her safe"

he returned to the controls manuvering them "If shes anything like you Anakin, she'll pull through" i was tempted to smile but i soon felt pain as i fell to the ground my head burned along with my chest i groaned gasping for air "Soka!" i was soon running for my life to check on her i found her in the medbay The sight i witnessed _Killed_ me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Matt's_ **POV **

She was thrashing about as if she was having a seizure she was speaking nonsense and was bleeding from her mouth i quickly pinned her arms down "Soka,Listen to me,"" you've got to calm down" her eyes were glossy but they stared intently into mine she screamed kicking her legs about as i released her she grabbed her waist,i noticed crimson seeping through them she muttered other unknown words feeling her forehead she was peaking a high fever,i eyed the droid my voice breaking " What do i do?" he handed me a blue pellet "Place that in her mouth to sedate her, i can then work on her from there"

I held her head up attempting to pry her lips open, she bit me as a result, but i attempted a second time only i placed the pellet in my mouth kissing her lips.

she relaxed swallowing the pellet, as she soon fell limp on the bed "I'll handle her from here" i nodded not wanting to release her hand, i kissed her forehead sighing "Please , fix my Ahsoka, she means everything to me" the droid began Cutting into her abdomen as i sat across her the entire time watching her face tense up as she attempted speaking to me through our bond.

"_Ani, what happened?" _

_" I gave you a sedative, knocking you out so the droid could work on you"_

_"Did he say what was wrong with me?"_

i sighed


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley's POV

Weekends after shooting non-stop are great but we already filmed our OC episode for the season, but who says altering the script will hurt anyone, Alie did once to get more screen time with Matt Im glad that backfired, in Season 4 ive had WAY more screen time than her so i celebrate that each day im able to walk on set,

I sat crosslegged on the couch eating a sandwich while flipping channels i finally set the TV onto some stupid science show as i took out my laptop opening it and signing in with my password as i browsed the Holo-net freely "Hm,seems last weeks episode brought alot of views in" before i read comments on the site, some were great, others not so much. I also saw director comments on the episode i decided to read them over

_" Thought the previous episode was OC, it had a valid storyline for a location we can come back to in a later part of the season, i liked the storyline my mains came up with, but i was dissapointed with how the script went, as stated once by our Star Wars fanboy " Ahsoka and Anakin's relationship is a Padawan ,Master relationship not a lovers type, Anakin is with Padme, the mains disgraced the good name of Star Wars"._

i sighed closing my laptp placing it back underneath the couch as i fished through a drawer finding my worn out book i never finished, opening it i found the page bent in the top corner i flipped it reading a paragraph and a half before a knock at my door interupted me i put the book down running to answer the door , opening it i found no one but a box i picked it up carrying it inside and walking into the kitchen i placed it on the table grabbing scissors from the drawer with the silverwear to open the box.

After finally getting the tape off i opened the box to fnd pick stirofoam package peanuts along with a package of twenty cupackes along with a note i ripped it off reading it

"Thought youd want something sweet, but these aren't as sweet as you, Happy Birthday Ashley, Dylan"

i then crumpled the note tossing it in the garbage as i went to retrieve my book before i sat on the table finishing the 13th chapter, i peered at the cupcakes once or maybe twice _"No, Ashley if Matt finds out Dylan got you these hed be angry with you" _i hestated before giving in opening the plastic package grabbing a chocolate frosted cupcake closing the package back as i devoured the frosting a second knock scared me as i quickly shoved the entire cupcake in my mouth running to answer the door i was swalloing and wiping over my mouth as i soon found Matt's warm smile he hugged me tightly "Happy Birthday , My padawan" he kissed my lips. i could smell his minty mouthwash hinted on my tongue his kiss always caused sparks to run through my veins always similar to the first time wed ever kissed.

The both of us finally came up for air i smiled staring into his face "What are you doing here?" he ran a hand up my shoulder giving me goosebumps "Well, its your Birthday, i wanted to spent time with you" i looped my fingers around his leading him upstairs my bedroom door was always wide open i pushed him onto the bed "Close your eyes" he raised an eyebrow" Ash, its your birthday, i should be the one telling you that" i smirked at him "Thats right it is my birthday, so im the Master for today, and you, are _my_ Padawan" i then turned on my heel "Wait here" he nodded sitting on the edge of my bed. as i ran downstairs grabbing another cupcake closing the package and hiding them in the cupboard before i ran back upstairs but i stopped a couple inches from my doorway "Are your eyes Closed?" i waited "Yes they are, what are you hiding, and_ where_ are you?" i chuckled before walking into my room "Okay you can open them now" i saw his eyes flash open" A cupcake?"

I nodded "I wanted to share it with you, if you wanted" i saw his mouth contour into a demented smile "Sure we can share it" i rolled my eyes taking a bite of the cupcake as i sat beside him, what i didn't expect was for him to tackle me kissing my mouth i wanted to protest but..i didn't i set the cupcake on the nightstnd beside the bed as Matt continued to kiss me, i stopped to catch my breath "What was that?" i lifted an eyemarking to him as he rolled his eyes to me "I just wanted to give you a gift for your birthday" i smirked "I thought you were the padawan?" he kissed my mouth again as he flipped us over so i was on top this time.

I rested my arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate, i looked down at his face his eyes questioning what id do next, i flipped us both over so he was on top "Take me" i whispered in his ear as he looked to me confused "Are you sure?" i checked the time on the clock beside me, Yep i am of age, i nodded as he sighed "Are you sure your sure?" i kissed his nose "Yes i am". He climbed off me "Ashley ,i can't, what if something happens, id never be able to forgive myself". i got onto my feet wrapping my arms around his waist " Its okay, i understand" my voice hinted some sadness, but he was right, what if something did happen after this first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt's POV

I heard Ashley sigh as she sat on the bed, i felt bad. today was her birthday and i just want her to be happy while shes with me

I sat beside her rubbing her back as she nuzzled into my chest i then placed my hand atop the dip in her montrals

"Im sorry Ashley" she then climbed off the bed to look at me "Why, are you apologizing, im the one who's sorry" I fiddled with my mechanical hand "I just thought youd be angry at me for not wanting to give you what you wanted" i saw her roll her eyes leaning in to kiss my cheek "Matt, that doesn't matter now, i just wasn't thinking clearly when i said it" i eyed her as she looked away from me "Im sorry if i was _forcing_ you into it,i hope your not mad at me" i pulled her onto me rubbing her cheek with my thumb "Your beautiful, you know that" i saw a slight smile come off of her face "I try" she laughed lightly as i kissed her nose before she jumped off me walking to her doorway" Wanna go watch a movie?" i mulled it over for a second "Sure" i then followed her downstairs . i was making a snack while she was looking through piles of Holo disks asking for my approval.

After picking a movie she sat beside me pressing play as i yawned stretching my arm over her shoulders, she punched me playfully as we sat through previews of upcoming movies "Why can i never skip these?" i muttered contiuning to press FF on the remote before i gave up letting the remote fall from my mechanical hand.

Finally, we were snuggled together watching the movie but i had to comment a couple times just to break the silence

"_ And, who are you supposed to be?"_

"Why do you care?"

"_Im the new padawan learner , im Ahsoka Tano"_

_"_ Damn, she is hot" Ashley laughed "Yes _she_ is" before she stuck her tongue out at me i rolled my eyes kissing her mouth

"_Im at your service Master Kenobi, but im afraid ive been assigned to Master Skywalker"_

_"What, no no no no there must be some mistake., hes the one who wanted the Padawan"_

_"No, Master Yoda was very specific, im assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training"_

_"But that doesn't make any se-"_

"**YES IT DOES!"**

{ Skipping to them finding stinky :P]

Ashley *_* : Hes still so cute!

Me: -_-, for a hutlet

Ashley: Dont be jealous Matt

Me: -Scoffs- Im not jealous

Ashley -Rolls eyes- Okay - scoots away-

Me: T.T what did i say? Come back im lonely

Ashley:-scoots back- You_ Know_ id never leave you

Sitting through the rest of the movie was a big trip down memory lane for me, when me and Ashley first met, when she was assigned the role of Ahsoka Tano, getting cast in the movie and later in the series, i can't see anyone else playing her role or stealing my heart.

**Yes i made them sit through Clone Wars , XD Hope you guys like the story please review, im glad Anisoka28 and GeneralSkywalker28 like this story so much, it helps me continue this story :] Happie692B =^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**{Deleted episode SWTCW Season 5 Episode 2 :_ Recovery}_**

**_Matt"S POV_**

Sitting here at her side waiting and waiting for her to wake up, Its been two days since my Padawan had to get surgery i decided staying with her until she recovered, we had returned to Coruscant though but the droid left her to rest and gain strength back i have seen her twitch her fingers though so thats a good sign

but i miss her_ voice, _her smile, i loved her i couldn't deny that, but i could care less about the Council finding out. I was more concered for Ahsoka than if i lost my Jedi teaching priviledge. id still have _her_, forever at my side.

I reached over the bed grabbing her hand grasping it tightly rubbing my thumb along it

_"She will wake up,Ani" _i jumped releasing Soka's hand turning ready to attack but i found Padme, i wanted to hit her, but i forced myself not to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I came to see if you were alright, you haven't left the the ship for a while, and i became worried for you Ani" she tries to hug me but i backed up a step before she could

"Im fine Padme, don't worry about me" i rubbed over my eyes turning my attention back to Ahsoka. "Ani, do you care for her?" i balled my hand into a fist "Thats n_one of your concern". _

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest "Its a simple yes or no question Ani"

"I told you to stop calling me that!, its Anakin" i rolled my eyes sitting back down in the chair ignoring anything else she had to say , before i knew it she had left before my own exhaustion took over me and i was soon sleeping on my fisted hand. i slept for a while before waking to someone squeezing my hand, i snapped awake to see Soka smiling weakly at me "Anakin, im" i kissed her mouth stopping her.

Finally parting for air she inhaled slowly sighing "So, what happened to me _officialy"_ i laughed "Okay well, the pain you had was caused by an inner rupture of your appendix, so you had to have surgery , with the fighting it caused your pain to grow worse with your panic attack causing more stress on you, so your skin tore causing the excessive bleeding, thankfully you were saved before you passed away from blood loss" she sat up to find gauze on her side, she then pulled me closer to her kissing my mouth, once we had seperated she smiled ""i missed you Anakin"

I sat on the bed beside her hugging her carefully so i wouldn't hurt her "I missed you too ,Snips" she rested back onto the pillow "How long am i gonna stay like this?"

i rolled my eyes "Couple days, just until you can ablely stand back onto your feet" she looked away from me as i turned to leave "Are you hungry?" she turned onto her left side "Yes" I kissed her montral "Alright, i'll be right back" before i had gotten outside onto the platform i mulled over what my dream meant. but i shook my head forgetting about it


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley's **POV [ SWTCW SEASON 5 Episode 2 Recovery part 2]**

I tied my braid to my montral before i stood up off the bed "Finally, Now i can leave" my master was outside the cruiser waiting for me, i then sped walked outside as my master's smiling face was the first thing i noticed, he had my sabers in his hands, i took them both igniting them to be sure they worked fine, i then cut them off clipping them to my belt as the both of us left the hangar.

It wasn't long before Master and i we're sparring in the training hut, to be sure i hadn't lost a step while i was resting up.

both of us clashed sabers , it was at even odds before i force pushed him back he quickly regained his footing rushing to slash my feet as i leapt over him landing i turned around quickly clashing sabers with him once again he grabbed my arm a little tighter than usual pushing me back a bit as i lost my footing falling to the ground.

He smiled helping me back up to my feet as his comlink began to beep "_Skywalker here" _

_"Ive been waiting for an hour now, are either of you coming"_

he rolled his eyes "_on our way master" _he cut off his saber clipping it to his belt as we both decided to race our speeders into the streets of Coruscant, but changed our minds placing them in the cargo bay of the cruiser before leaving for Tatooine.

**Sorry this chapter was so short DX , i ran out of ideas , but please review =^_^= Happie**


End file.
